Rider Tickets
are train tickets used by passengers of the time trains to get to their desired timelines. Blank Rider Tickets serve their Riders as a method of chasing down an Imagin that leapt into the host's past, accomplished by scanning the blank card on the host's forehead, with the Imagin and the date he/she went to being displayed. Others, like Ryutaros and the Piano Man, use their tickets to allow passage on the DenLiner; the Leo Imagin's first ticket with multicolored 8's instead of a date, provided by Kai directly, took over the Zero-Liner and sent it driving out of control; Gaoh's ticket of himself was only used to promote the release date of his movie; the Piggies Imagin's ticket had XX for the day, causing the DenLiner to endlessly loop out of control across the corresponding month; and the ticket from Daiki Kaito's Spider Imagin remained without the Imagin's image after its defeat, signifying his desire to travel to its date. Rider Tickets are usually colored black with several accents that match the Rider they serve (red for Den-O, green for Zeronos, etc.). List of Rider Tickets Den-O= Blank Den-O Rider Ticket.png|Blank Den-O ticket Ryutaros Blank Card.png|Blank Ryutaros ticket Bat_Imagin's_Ticket.jpg|Bat Imagin Date: 12/24/2004 Chameleon Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Chameleon Imagin Date: 3/15/2006 Crust Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Crust Imagin Date: 10/15/2006 Crow Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Crow Imagin Date: 7/24/2006 Rhino Imagin's Ticket.JPG|Rhino Imagin Date: 5/21/2006 Ivy Imagin's Ticket.JPG|Ivy Imagin Date: 11/8/2006 Ryutaros Ticket.png|Ryutaros "No Expiration" Owl Imagin's Ticket.JPG|Owl Imagin Date: 2/20/1997 Whale Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Whale Imagin Date: 3/31/2004 Wolf Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Wolf Imagin Date: 4/7/2004 Jelly Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Jelly Imagin Date: 3/12/2006 Tortoice Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Tortoice Imagin Date: 11/29/2006 Scorpion Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Scorpion Imagin Date: 2/22/2002 Sieg Ticket.png|Sieg Date: 06/01/1997 Molech Ticket diff date.png|Molech Imagin Date: 5/8/2000 Molech Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Molech Imagin Date: 5/8/2005 (different date for unknown reason) Bloodsucker Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Bloodsucker Imagin Date: 5/20/2000 Wasp Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Wasp Imagin Date: 12/5/2005 Bluebird Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Bluebird Imagin Date: 4/27/2002 Rabbit Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Rabbit Imagin Date: 7/26/2004 Piano Man ticket.png|Piano Man's ticket Date: 1/18/2004 Mole Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Mole Imagin Date: 11/22/2006 Leo Imagin Ticket (Original).png|Leo Imagin initial ticket Date: 88/88/8888 Leo Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Leo Imagin "real" ticket Date: 1/19/2006 Panda Rabbit Ticket.png|Panda Rabbit Imagin Date: 9/19/2006 Snail Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Snail Imagin (Female) Date: 3/27/1993 Armadillo Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Armadillo Imagin Date: 6/25/2005 Snowman Imagin's Ticket.JPG|Snowman Imagin Date: 1/10/2007 NEW_Mole_Imagin's_Ticket.jpg|New Mole Imagin Date: 6/16/2000 Alligator Imagin Ticket.png|Alligator Imagin Date: 12/30/2008 Temporary Admission Ticket.png|"Yu"'s Temporary Admission Ticket (Onigashima Warship) Piggies Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Piggies Imagin Date: 1/XX/2010 Spider_Imagin's_Daiki_Ticket.png|Spider Imagin (Daiki Kaito) Date: 11/22/2008 Daiki's_Ticket.png|Daiki's ticket Date: 11/22/2008 New Mole Ticket Den-OOO.png|New Mole Imagin (Let's Go Kamen Riders) Date: 11/11/1971 Futaros_Ticket.jpg|Futaros (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER) Date: 1/29/2000 |-| Zeronos= Zeronos Blank Card.png|Blank Zeronos ticket Zeronos_Ticket.png|Zeronos Date: 05/27/2007 Spider Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Spider Imagin Date: 11/18/2001 Molech Zeronos Ticket.png|Molech Imagin Date: 5/8/2000 Kraken Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Kraken Imagin Date: 1/18/2004 Snail 2 Zeronos Ticket.png|Snail Imagin (Male) Date: 2/1/1999 Oct Imagin's Ticket.JPG|Oct Imagin Date: 11/15/2006 Albinoleo Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Albinoleo Imagin Date: 1/10/2007 Zi-O New Mole Imagin Card.png|New Mole Imagin (Kamen Rider Zi-O) Date: 5/11/2017 |-| Gaoh= Gaoh_Ticket.png|Gaoh Date: 8/4/2007 Den-O Plat Form Ticket.png|Den-O Plat Form Date: 12/26/1988 |-| Yuuki= Final Countdown Ticket.png|Ryotaro's "elephant" hint Date: 5/23/1729 Yuuki Tickets (Blank).png|Blank Ghost Train tickets |-| New Den-O= Teddy_Ticket_blank.png|Blank New Den-O ticket Teddy_Ticket_to_Owner.png|Teddy's ticket (contract to Owner) |-| Other/Special= Infinity Ticket.png|Infinity Ticket (I'm Born!) Enters God's Line Blank Rainbow Card.png|Blank Passenger ticket Stolen_Passenger_Ticket.png|Passenger Ticket from Terminal (stolen by Mantis Imagin) Date: 6/10/2010 Infinity_Ticket_(Den-O).png|Infinity Ticket (Episode Yellow) Allows travel to any date Category:Collectible Devices